The Darkness
by sarutoninja
Summary: What if you're at your friend's house and watching your favorite anime...Bleach! OcxRukiaxSoifonxHerriable, OP OC. There will be some crossover referencing so be warned Warning for mature readers only read at your own risk, lemons!
1. The Begining

What if you're at your friend's house and watching your favorite anime...Bleach! OcxRukiaxSoifonxHerriable, OP OC's. Two OC's

There will be some crossover refercing so be warned

Warning for mature readers only read at your own risk, lemons!

? P.O.V.

I was just getting comfortable on my friend Kyle's carpeted floor when Kyle asked me if I wanted a soda I said sure as I set the TV up on his PS4 and put in the DVD of the first season on Bleach, and just as I got it setup A teenager standing at 5'7 inches with brown hair at neck length, a black t-shirt, red hoodie, and blue jean's he's Kyle my best friend. Here Brandon Kyle said giving me a mountain dew as i took hold of it. Oh I almost forgot I'm Brandon I have short blond hair, black long sleeve t-shirt, black BDU's, and a black fur lined Black jacket. Pair of glasses, and were both wearing black socks.

As we got ready and the 1st episode began we started to feel a pull right when chains came out of the TV and wrapped around us, and started to drag us into it when we got pulled through two vortex's appeared in front of us i got pulled into the lest and Kyle into the right after going through the vortex I blacked out.

~1 Hour later~

I woke up hearing "what's going on first I was killing a hallow the Next he appeared radiating so much reitsu that the soul society would be freaking out about!" "I don't know where he came from but he's been awake for a few minutes so what's your name and what are you doing here?" I open my eyes and sit up as i say "My names Brandon and I don't know how i came here but have you seen my friend Kyle?" I ask.

They shake there head's and they introduce themselves even thought I know who they are already the orange haired teen was Ichigo kurosaki and the shop owner in green and white clothes was kisuke urahara once the introductions were done they asked me what I was going to do now. I said "I'm going to search my friend is-" I got cut off by feeling so much reitsu that I had to force myself to stand as Ichigo said "That's the hollow that got away!" and ran outside with me slowly trailing him and Kisuke following to make sure I don't get hurt.

Once I'm outside I saw Ichigo fighting A hallow that looks like a black dragon with a hole where the heart would be but it seemed to notice me right away and charged at me suddenly i got a flashback of Kyle and I talking about what our favorite animals/mythical creatures are Kyle said "My favorite mythical creature would be a dragon." I yelled " **Stop!** " And the hollow immediately stopped a foot away from me then I felt a cane hit me in the back of the head, I saw my body fall straight onto the ground the chain of fate I as supposed to have didn't appear but instead I was in shinagami clothing With my zanpakuto on my back, just as I realized what happened the dragon-like hollow went through a garganta back to hueco mundo.

However before I could chase it, Kisuke grabbed my arm and pulled me to him then he chanted "Bakudo #1 restrain, Bakudo #4 crawling rope." Restraing me from moving as Kisuke picked me up from the floor and dragged me to the hidden basement dropped me onto the floor with Ichigo dragging in my body as well.

Kisuke started examining me while I tried to stand up and gain movement in my arms and legs. Right when Kisuke was about to touch me I had closed my eyes unsettling him but unknown to him and Ichigo was that I'm in my inner world.

~Inner world~

When I opened my eyes expecting Kisuke to be right in my face I saw multiple lights and the surrounding area all dark no floor no ceiling. Once I finished examining my surrounding's I spotted two figures arguing. Then as soon as I noticed them they stopped arguing and walked/floated toward me as was I to them.

When we got close to each other the one on the left who looks like Ryuko from kill la kill, wearing senketsu full syncromation mode, with blue eyes a gear-like design in her eyes black hair with a red fringe in it spoke, saying "It's good to finally meet my holder, my name is Abyss, and this person here" waving towards the other person who looks almost exactly like me expect with pale almost white skin, black scalar and red irises. "Is your hallow."

I grin as I say "So Abyss, when can we get started training in my new found powers?"

Abyss smiles and replies with "right now" then she and my hallowfied form disappears from view with their final words before disappearing being you have to find and touch us then we will continue your training further.

~15 days in the inner world later~

I got you two now! I exclaimed having finally been able to tag my hallow-self 10 days ago and chasing Abyss, for the remaining 5 days I was finally able to touch Abyss's skirt accidently pulling her into me when we realized what position we were in we blushed and floated two feet away from each other. We're blushing like mad, and my hallow-self laughing his ass off at us while I'm starting to think of ways to get Abyss, out into the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone The Darkness will be under reconstruction till further notice.


End file.
